Morning Sweet
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Miyuki hanya ingin kembali mengisi energinya yang terkuras. Dan pagi itu, berkat Sawamura, energinya kembali terisi. [MiyuSawa] [For MiyuSawa's Day]


**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Morning Sweet**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning!: BL, OOC, typo, miss typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

18 Februari, 03.00 AM

Jam berdering keras, tak sampai lewat lima detik sebuah tangan terulur mematikannya. Sawamura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melirik Kuramochi yang masih terlelap. Si _brunette_ menghela napas, ia takut dimarahi _senpai_ nya karena bangun terlalu dini.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sawamura turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan _training_ dan mengendap-endap menuju pintu seraya mengambil sepatu. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan kembali menutupnya.

"Hahh... untung saja si Kuramochi- _senpai_ tidak bangun." Sawamura memakai sepatunya dan melangkah menuju tempat yang hendak ditujunya.

Langit masih gelap dan udara musim dingin masih terasa hingga menusuk tulang. Sawamura menggigil ketika angin lembut menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ah, ia ingin cepat sampai ke kamar sang kapten.

Begitu sampai di lantai dua, sosok Miyuki Kazuya yang tengah bersandar di depan kamar bernomor 11 menyambutnya. Sawamura melebarkan senyumnya. "Yo! _Ohayou_ , Miyuki Kazuya!"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala. "Ya ampun, kau terlambat. Aku minta kau datang jam tiga dan ini sudah lewat dua menit," balasnya dengan seringaian khas ketika Sawamura menghampirinya.

"Eh?! Itu kan cuma dua menit! Tidak lama kok!" protes Sawamura tak terima. "Lagipula ka—"

"Ssstt!" Miyuki meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan juniornya untuk tidak bersuara keras-keras. "Kau mau membuat satu asrama bangun?"

Sawamura menggeleng.

"Bagus! Ayo ke _indoor_."

xxx

Kemarin Sawamura meminta Miyuki untuk menemaninya latihan. Tapi sayangnya sang _catcher_ menolak dan mengaku merasa lelah akibat padatnya jadwal latihan, latihan tanding dan belum lagi pekerjaannya mengurusi anggota lain karena dirinya saat ini adalah seorang kapten.

Ditambah lagi Furuya yang juga terus-menerus meminta latihan dengannya. Semua permintaan itu cukup membuat Miyuki lelah. Meskipun begitu, Miyuki tak bisa menolak permintaan Sawamura yang selama hampir seminggu ini belum berlatih dengannya. Karena itu ia meminta Sawamura untuk bertemu dengannya di pagi buta seperti ini.

Miyuki menangkap lemparan Sawamura. Lalu tersenyum. " _Nice_." Miyuki kembali melempar bola ke arah Sawamura. "Selanjutnya, _four-seamer_."

Tak lama suara bola yang beradu dengan _mitt_ kembali menggaung di penjuru ruang _indoor_.

"Bagus sekali suaranya, Kazuya!" seru Sawamura semangat dengan senyuman lebar.

Lalu waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Miyuki tak tahu berapa kali ini menangkap lemparan Sawamura. Yang jelas, saat melihat Sawamura mulai berkeringat, ia menyudahi latihannya.

Miyuki bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan melangkah menuju kursi panjang yang terletak di sudut _indoor_. Ia melepas _mitt_ nya, lalu mendudukkan diri.

" _Ne_ , Kazuya! Kenapa berhenti?! Ayo lagi! Kita baru saja latihan 30 menit!" keluh Sawamura semangat.

"30 menit itu sudah cukup. Kau boleh lari kalau kau mau."

Sawamura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak mau, kemarilah." Miyuki menarik tangan Sawamura dan memaksa si junior untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Miyuki Kazuya?!"

Sebelum si _brunette_ meronta, Miyuki menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sawamura dan memejamkan mata.

Wajah Sawamura memerah. "A-Apa yang kaulakukan, Kazuya? Menjauhlah da—"

"Diam," bisik Miyuki. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

Sawamura berhenti bergerak dan melirik Miyuki. "Apa yang harus kupertanggungjawabkan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Masih menutup kelopak matanya, Miyuki berujar, "Sekarang kau sudah berani memanggil nama depanku, ya? Mana _senpai_ nya?"

Sawamura mendecih kecil. "Orang menyebalkan sepertimu tidak akan kupanggil _senpai_. Dan juga, jangan bersandar padaku."

"Hei, aku sudah rela bangun pagi buta hanya untuk menemanimu latihan. Aku masih mengantuk dan lelah. Biarkan aku kembali mengisi energiku. Jadi, kau diam saja, Eijun."

"Jadi karena itu?" tanya Sawamura. Ia melepaskan _glove_ hitamnya dan meletakkannya di sisinya.

"Ya. Aku juga sedang menunggu sesuatu darimu."

Sawamura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak memberiku apapun tanggal 14 Februari kemarin?"

Sawamura mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Maksudmu cokelat? Bukankah kau sudah dapat banyak?"

Kali ini Miyuki membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua iris cokelat dari balik kacamatanya. Ia menarik kepalanya dari pundak Sawamura dan menggerakkan lehernya yang pegal. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau di sebelahku orang berisik." Miyuki menyeringai lebar saat menangkap wajah kesal Sawamura. "Jadi, tidak ada cokelat untukku?"

Dengan mata menyipit, Sawamura melirik Miyuki. "Sayang sekali, tidak ada, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki hanya mengulum senyum maklum. Rasanya percuma mengharapkan sesuatu di hari kasih sayang dari bocah berisik bernama Sawamura Eijun ini. Nyatanya ia masih tak menerima apapun hingga saat ini. "Kalau begitu, kau mau membantuku menghabiskan cokelat-cokelat ini?" tanya Miyuki seraya mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari sakunya. "Di kamarku masih ada banyak," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Sawamura mendengus. "Tidak! Kecuali kalau cokelat itu darimu. Aku tidak mau memakan cokelat pemberian _fans_ mu itu. Sebagai rasa terima kasih pada mereka, kau harus menghabiskannya sendiri."

"Hmm jadi begitu," gumam Miyuki seraya menatap bungkusan cokelat di tangannya. Ia membuka kertas _gold_ yang membungkus cokelat itu, lalu memakan isinya. "Eijun."

"Hm?"

Begitu Sawamura menoleh, Miyuki meraih dagu Sawamura, lalu tanpa permisi, ia mencium bibir sang junior dengan paska. Miyuki mendorong cokelat di dalam mulutnya untuk ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Sawamura.

Sedangkan Sawamura hanya mampu melebarkan kedua matanya. Bahkan dirinya tak mampu meronta ketika bibir Miyuki mendarat di bibirnya hingga sebuah cokelat manis masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan melumer di lidah.

Miyuki meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan bibir Sawamura ketika ia melepas ciumannya, ia menyeringai lebar. "Habiskan! Itu pemberian dariku secara langsung."

Wajah Sawamura memerah.

"Masih jam empat, mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar," gumam Miyuki melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia melirik Sawamura yang masih memasang wajah cemberut. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu." Lalu Miyuki berjalan meninggalkan sang junior dengan senyuman lebar. "Ah, energiku sudah terisi sekarang."

Barulah kali ini Sawamura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan wajah merah. Entah merah karena amarah atau menahan malu. Yang jelas, pelakunya hanya satu orang. "MIYUKI KAZUYA SIALAN! KAU PASTI SENGAJA, KAN?!"

Miyuki tertawa. Tanpa berbalik, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai nanti, Eijun."

.

END

A/n: Jadi, saya baru tau kalau tanggal 18 Februari adalah MiyuSawa Day setelah membaca salah satu postingan di beranda fb #fansmacamapakamu. Well, saya masih baru di sini. So, **Happy MiyuSawa Day!** XD Semoga fandom DnA, khususnya untuk pairing MiyuSawa makin rame.

Terima kasih untuk yang berkenan membaca cerita gaje ini. Mohon maaf, idenya juga dadakan gini :"D

 _So, Mind to review?_


End file.
